


Carnivals and Cotton Candy

by thedevil_andgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Teen AU, halloween fic, well kinda they're like 19 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets roped in to help out at Sam's high school Halloween carnival. When a hot stranger catches his eye, maybe the evening won't be so boring after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnivals and Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> AN; This is unbeta'd so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Just a lil something to get in the Halloween spirit!

Dean sighed as another kid blew a raspberry at him and ran off giggling. He watched the dark haired boys back fading into the distance as he wondered how the hell he landed himself with this stupid job. The answer, of course, was his brother, Sam. 

Sam was in sophomore year and had volunteered both himself and Dean to help out at the schools Halloween carnival. Dean had only agreed because he would be paid $250 for his troubles. And trouble it was, sitting behind the booth where he was in charge of selling candyfloss. The booth was cramped and hot in the dead heat of the evening, as well as the warmth emanating from the giant metal bowl that was the candyfloss machine. It took up most of the space, so Dean had to half lean across the stained white countertop and plant his feet behind him, standing almost horizontally. At least he was only nineteen, and so his back wouldn't be aching as bad as old Mr Singer's (Sam's wood shop teacher) would have the next day. A pale skinned teenager suddenly rounded a corner, looking wildly from side to side. His dark brown hair was messy, as though he had just climbed out of bed, and his piercing blue eyes were wide and panicked. Dean breathed in sharply, the sugary aroma burning the inside of his nose. The boy was beautiful, he thought, and the bed hair was surprisingly sexy on the guy. His heart skipped a beat as the lanky limbed boy approached him. He fastened on his most seductive smile and narrowed his eyes as he looked up through his lashes.

'Hey, good looking, want some candyfloss?' The boys face flashed with confusion before he shook his head, those dark chocolate waves spilling across his forehead. 'No, thank you.' Dean felt himself go hard at the deep throaty voice that came out of the boys mouth. His own nearly dropped open and he attempted to clear his suddenly hazy thoughts. 'I was wondering if you had seen a young child anywhere? I know there's plenty here, of course, but I am looking for a particular one. He's about this height,' he held out a hand to measure against his waist, thin pale fingers splayed in the air and Dean couldn't help but wonder how good they would feel running up and down his skin, curled into his hair, opening up his.. 'With dark hair and amber eyes,' Dean snapped out of his unholy fantasy as the teenager continued speaking. He gazed at Dean with eyes so intense Dean felt his throat tighten. He cleared his throat.

'Um, yeah, actually.. there was a kid fitting that description here just before you turned up.' 'Did you happen see which direction he went in?' Dean pointed down towards the Ferris Wheel, the attractive stranger turning to follow Deans finger with his gaze. Dean's own gaze drifted downwards appreciatively, and he bit his lip as he took in the sight of a nice, round ass accentuated by tight, black skinny jeans. 'Thank you very much,' the stranger said quickly but sincerely before disappearing into the crowd, much to Deans disappointment. He sighed deeply as a few kids in Sam's class crowded around the booth and ordered a giant candyfloss each. As he handed over the last one and tossed the dollars into the bucket beside him, the boy reappeared again with the raspberry blowing kid from earlier.

He smiled brightly as they came up to him, the boy holding on tight to the kids hand, looking a lot more relaxed than he had before, but no less gorgeous. 'You found him,' Dean said, peering down at the kid and noting the similarities. There was a lot of them, the same complexion, the same colour hair, although the childs was much neater, and his eyes were a golden brown rather than blue. 'Thankfully, yes,' the stranger said, smiling down at the kid. 'My brother would have gone crazy had I returned home minus his son.' Dean raised his eyebrows. 'Oh, little nephew?' Blue Eyes nodded. 'Ah, I have a younger brother, although he's a lot older than your runaway,' he nodded at the child. Blue Eyes smiled. 'Oh, that's how you got roped in to this.' Blue Eyes said.  
Dean chuckled. 'Yup. You guys want some 'floss? On the house, to celebrate you finding your nephew.' The child cheered delightedly, and Blue Eyes nodded. 'Thank you, but of course we will pay..' 'Nonsense,' Dean cut him off firmly, reaching for a cone and switching on the machine. He moved his arm with the motions, watching the wisps of sugar curling around into a solid mass of pink fluff. He caught Blue Eyes staring at his biceps, shown off proudly in his tight green tee shirt. Dean smirked, as he gave the first floss to the kid. Blue Eyes avoided Deans gaze, murmuring softly. 'Say thank you, Raphael.' ''Ank-oo!' came the garbled response through a mouth stuffed with candyfloss. 'No problem kiddo. That's an unusual name,' He said to Blue Eyes, setting the machine going again. 'My family are unusual people,' he replied wryly. 'You got a nice name to go with that nice face?' 

Pride flowed through Deans system as he caught the faint blush flooding the boys pale cheeks. 'Castiel,' he said quietly. 'You can call me Cas, though,' he added on, looking back at the crowd, seemingly embarrassed. 'I'm Dean. And holy crap, this candyfloss is huge.' Cas turned his attention back to the booth, and laughed as he saw the gigantic puff wobbling dangerously on the cone. 'Uh..' Dean bit his lip and laughed too. 'I guess I got distracted.' Castiel chewed slowly on his lower lip before his tongue, small and pink, soothed the area with a quick swipe. His smile grew as he watched Dean fixating on the action. He turned to his nephew. 'Raphael, look, your friends are over there. Go and play for a little while, but do not wander off!' he instructed. The little boy smiled happily, cheeks adorned with candyfloss as he made a run for the group of tiny people. Castiel leaned against his side of the counter, reaching for some candyfloss and pinching it between his fingertips before pushing the cloud of pink into his mouth. Dean watched with hooded eyes, jaw slack. The moans Cas made in appreciation of the treat went straight to the point between his legs, his pants becoming uncomfortably tighter as the minutes ticked by. 'I might need some help finishing this off,' Cas told him, voice somehow managing to sound like gravel and silk at the same time. 'Its very.. big,' he finished with an innocent smile but a wicked glint in his eyes that made Deans own lips turn up into a smirk. 'Oh yeah? Can't take it too big?' Dean cringed internally, how creepy had that sounded? But Cas simply leaned back and said, with a wave of his hand, 'Oh, I'm quite used to big things. I thought that maybe you weren't,' and then smiled that oh so innocent smile again that made Dean want to just seize him tightly and corrupt every spark of innocence inside of him. 'Oh, just my own big thing..' Dean muttered, just loud enough for Castiel to hear it. He watched as a darkened gleam tinted the other boys unnaturally blue irises. 'Is that so..' he murmured, his voice like sex, if sex were to have a voice. 

'Want me to prove it to you?' Dean challenged, raising his eyebrows and giving his famous half smile, that drove both girls and boys crazy - crazy for him at least. Castiel simply sighed and accidentally on purpose dropped his hand to brush over Deans, sending sparks fizzling through his veins. 'I must return my nephew back to his rightful owner at seven..' Dean laughed at that, and Cas' winked. 'But I'm free after.' He shrugged, quirking an eyebrow. Dean leaned back, pretending to think. 'I'm also free, when this dumb carnival finishes up.' Castiel smiled. 'Perfect. I'll drive back after and pick you up. If, of course, that is what you wish..' He looked up at Dean under those insanely long eyelashes. Dean nodded. 'Hell yeah.' 'Well, I guess I shall see you later then.' 'I guess you will.' Cas smiled as he walked away, taking his nephew by the hand to lead him back towards his car, before he groaned in exasperation as the child wriggled away and ran off again. Dean watched the whole scene, chuckling loudly. Sam wandered up and made a face. 'What are you so happy about?' Dean reached out and ruffled his little brothers hair, Sam moaning and slapping his arm away. 'Just smilin', Sammy. Just glad I came after all.' He grinned. Sam beamed. 'I told you it would be fun!' he exclaimed proudly before a short, blonde girl tugged on his arm and pulled him away. Dean nodded in false agreement, thinking to himself ..'Oh, Sammy. The real fun is coming up after.' 

And fun definitely was not the only thing coming that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay soo idk if Halloween carnivals are a thing?? So um sorry for inaccuracy if they aren't .. but hey. Its fanfiction. Anything can happen.


End file.
